Hurricane
by Tokkia
Summary: Après avoir connu une époque de prospérité sans précédent, rien ne semble comparable à la crise que vie actuellement le monde shinobi. Corruption et violence règnent en maître et jour après jour l'avenir s'assombrit laissant planer une menace sans nom mais pourtant bien réelle... Le sort du monde semble suspendu à un fil, alors que dehors la tempête fais rage...
1. Une nouvelle menace

« Tu es semblable à un enfant qui lève la main vers le ciel pour attraper une étoile... Mais peut importe la hauteur jusqu'à laquelle il se hissera, jamais il ne l'atteindra... »

Les yeux d'un nouveau né sont si beau, emplit d'un vide que nous envions tous. L'on vient à la vie ignorant tout, n'attendant rien, aimant tout ce qui se présente sous nos yeux, insouciant de toutes les menaces qui pèsent sur notre insignifiante personne... Mais les années passent, le monde apparaît au fur et à mesure tel qu'il est, et c'est à cet instant que nous comprenons enfin que face à la vie, nous ne sommes pas égaux. Certains grandiront aimés, d'autres seront seul, certains connaitront la joie et l'opulence quand d'autre n'auront de cesse de lutter pour la simple survie. Pourtant nous sommes commun en bien des domaines, accepter la mort est une de nos taches... Mais comment l'accepter lorsqu'elle est inacceptable ? Comment apprendre à pardonner aux gens qui vous méprises pour qui vous êtes, et non pas ce que vous faite ? La vie est profondément injuste, dans le malheur nous ne sommes pas commun et il est souvent impossible de comprendre la peine des autres... Mais la peine conduit à la souffrance, et la souffrance inacceptable conduit à la haine... Et la haine que l'on ne sait contre qui diriger, même au désespoir...

« J'aurais donc vécu une belle et longue vie, c'est assez ironique au final. J'ai grandit dans un Konoha qui ne voulait pas de moi et me voilà aujourd'hui traité en héros. Je suis l'exemple frappant que le destin n'est jamais figé et que la volonté à elle seule peut permettre aux hommes de s'élever. Cela fait maintenant combien de temps, soixante dix ans ? Oui, cela fait soixante dix ans que l'ultime grande guerre des shinobis a prit fin, désormais la paix tel que l'ont voulu tout ceux qui se sont sacrifiés durant mon existence est véritable. Ma vie fut belle et je ne regrette rien... Je sais que le nom de Naruto Uzumaki perdurera et pour avouer cela me rend fier, je suis très vieux désormais et ma vie s'arrêtera d'ici peu. Je vous laisse donc le monde tel que je l'ai façonné aussi bien que possible... Malgré tout, j'aimerais vraiment être à vos côté lors de leur arrivée... Mais cent ans de plus, c'est beaucoup trop pour moi et cette fois, vous devrez livrer bataille seul. Je regrette de ne pas vous en avoir parlé plus tôt, peu être ai je trop longtemps espéré me tromper ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il est de mon devoir de vous mettre en garde, mes pouvoirs sont grands et comme certains de mes ancêtres j'ai pu voir l'avenir... Dans cent ans une nouvelle menace fera son apparition, plus grande et dangereuse que tout ce que nous avons pu affronter jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il vous faut vous préparer et face à cet ennemi seul l'unité nous sauvera...

Naruto Uzumaki, septième Hokage de Konoha. »

La salle baignait dans un silence de mort, au centre de cette dernière, l'orateur observait un à un les cinq leaders qui semblaient totalement abasourdis. Ces derniers arboraient tous les symboles de leurs villages respectifs, réunir les cinq kages n'avait pas été chose aisée, l'époque de Naruto Uzumaki était réellement achevée et désormais, seul la guerre unissait ces cinq individus. Kaeri, l'orateur quant à lui était détendu... Il portait une longue robe blanche et ses long cheveux noir étaient réunis en une queue de cheval qui tombait dans son dos, son teint était blafard et collait parfaitement avec celui de ses interlocuteurs.

- Ou avez vous trouvé ça ? Es ce réellement sérieux ? Demanda le Hokage en se levant de son siège?

- Maître Hokage, vous me connaissez assez bien pour savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à plaisanter... Encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit du sort de l'humanité !

La Raikage, une femme à la peau noire poussa un énorme soupir.

- Ne pensez vous pas abuser ? Nous sommes des ninjas et ne craignons personne !

- Maître Raikage, vous croyez vous plus puissant que notre sauveur, Naruto Uzumaki ? S'enquit Kaeri

Il y eu un nouveau blanc, la femme balbutia pendant quelques secondes puis se reprit finalement.

- Bien sur que non ! C'est totalement impossible...

- Ce dernier avait peur de cette menace, ou plutôt de cette masse qui déferlera bientôt sur nous. Cela fais quatre vingt dix neuf ans que ce texte a été écrit, d'ici peu ils seront là.

- Mais que sont ils ? Demanda le Kazekage très calme derrière son bureau.

- Nous ne le savons pas, mais l'ermite Rikudo et Hashirama Senju eux même en parlaient il y a des siècles. Ils décrivent une armée, plus grande que toute les autres, agissant comme un seul homme et n'ayant qu'un seul but : nous exterminer jusqu'au dernier.

- Peuvent ils être vaincu ?

Kaeri ne répondit pas tout de suite, il était très important de bien choisir ses mots. Surtout dans cette situation.

- Oui car Naruto nous conseillaient de nous unir. Mais les guerres entre nos villages nous ont affaiblit, à l'heure actuelle au vue de nos informations nous n'avons aucune chance. Si nous combattons, aucun de nous ne survivra...

Kaeri n'était pas n'importe qui et tous le savaient, ses prédictions c'étaient toujours avérés exactes et cette dernière était vraiment funeste. Le Hokage poussa un soupire et planta son regard dans celui de l'orateur.

- Comment sauvez nos vies et celle de nos proches ?

- Tout simplement en faisant exactement ce que je vous demande...

Point de vue d'Anoko :

A Konoha il faisait si beau et il était agréable de passer du temps en plein air, d'autant plus qu'en ce début d'été les températures étaient vraiment exceptionnelles. Partout dans le village les enfants s'amusaient, profitant du cour laps de paix qui leur été accordé. Cela faisait cinq ans que le village n'avait pas eu à montrer les crocs vis à vis des quatre autres grandes puissances, cinq longues années ou, pourtant le Hokage ne cessait de renforcer ses effectifs en prévision d'un nouveau conflit qui embraserait le monde. Naruto Uzumaki avait laissé derrière lui un régime stable, et un véritable havre de paix... Ses prédécesseurs n'avaient pas agit avec autant d'intelligence, réduisant les ninjas à prendre de nouveau les armes pour s'affronter entre eux. Depuis trente ans, Konoha avait déclaré la guerre trois fois aux autres villages, parfois les affrontements ne perduraient pas, d'autres fois le conflit pouvait durer des années provocants un nombre monstrueux de morts et donc de souffrances. Mais actuellement le jeune Anoko Senju n'en avait que faire des « préoccupations des grands » et ne voulait qu'une seule chose : quitter la salle ou il se trouvait avec son frère de dix ans, Joran et leur professeur particulier, afin de s'amuser comme tous les autres gamin. Mais leur père, chef du clan le plus puissant de Konoha ne voyait pas les choses du même œil et dépensait une fortune pour éduquer convenablement ses enfants qui un jour se verraient attribuer de hautes fonctions. La culture ne pouvait pas attendre, d'autant plus quand l'on vivait à une époque aussi noire. Anoko, du haut de ses cinq ans ne pouvait pas encore le savoir, mais la paix ne durerait pas éternellement et un jour lui aussi connaitrait son lot de souffrance. C'était triste car cet enfant était l'innocence même, il était tout petit, maigre et avaient apparemment le même caractère que son noble ancêtre Naruto Uzumaki. Seul la couleur des cheveux les différenciaient selon le professeur particulier, car si Naruto était blond, Anoko tout comme son frère avait les cheveux noir comme la nuit.

- Alors jeune homme, répondez à ma question ! Dit le barbu avec un sourire, ayant bien comprit que l'enfant n'avait rien écouté depuis toute à l'heure, trop occupé à regarder à travers la fenêtre.

- Hein ?

- Concentrez vous un peu, la leçon est presque finis ! Qu'es ce qui marqua le début de la cinquième grande guerre ninja ?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant dans sa mémoire, tandis que son frère lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer, en effet il avait la réponse depuis bien longtemps.

- La rébellion à Suna ?

- Hum, il y a du vrais... Mais ça c'était juste avant. Le vrais élément déclencheur est l'assassina de Tankaji Hatake, justement par des assassins du nouveau dirigeant du sable.

- J'avais un peu raison quand même.

- Dans la vie, petit frère, soit l'on a totalement raison, soit l'on a tord. Rétorqua Joran qui avait hâte de passer à la suite.

Anoko tira la langue à son frère et s'adressa de nouveau au professeur.

- Dite monsieur, j'ai une question.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi nome t'on la guerre contre Madara et les Zetsu, « la dernière guerre », alors que je dois apprendre plein de choses sur des conflits qui ont eu lieu après ?

Le vieillard ce pinça les lèvres, cette question était assez embarrassante. Cependant il accordait énormément de considérations à son métier et il se devait de répondre.

- Enfaîte l'on lui a donné ce nom durant le règne de Naruto... Ensuite le peuple a rajouté un mot à cette expression pour la désigner : La dernière guerre juste.

- Le peuple est stupide, toute guerre mené par Konoha est forcément juste. N'ont ils pas été à l'école comme tout le monde ?

L'homme baissa les yeux, il s'attendait à une telle réponse.

- Maître Joran, je suis sur que vous deviendrez un grand chef du clan Senju... 

Point de vue de Kaath

L'immensité entourait l'enfant de toute part, au sommet du toit ou il se trouvait, il comprenait enfin que le monde qu'il connaissait était minuscule. Cela faisait maintenant huit ans il était venu au monde, et pendant tout ce temps jamais il n'avait quitté la ville basse. Konoha était un grand village et sans aucune commune mesure avec celui que décrivait Naruto Uzumaki il y a environ deux cents ans. Suite à la mort des ennemis de l'humanité, le monde ninja avait connu un âge d'or, forçant les villages à s'agrandir encore et toujours. A l'heure actuelle Konoha avait vu sa taille multiplier par sept, mais l'immensité ne possède pas que des qualités et la ville basse s'était formée tout autour « du grand village ». De là ou il se trouvait, Kaath pouvait voir le sommet du mur, séparant le bas peuple de l'élite, notamment du clan Senju de la forêt et de l'actuel Hokage. A son âge l'enfant, doté d'une musculature impressionnante et déjà recouvert de bleus n'était pas stupide... Le mur ne dissimulait pas de terribles monstres comme le lui disait sa mère, il cachait l'opulence. Le gamin aux cheveux bleu coiffé en piques aurait bien voulu visiter ce lieu, même si les gens qui s'y trouvaient ne l'intéressaient pas du tout.

- Tu penses qu'il y a combien d'enfants de l'autre côté ? Demanda un autre gamin un peu plus jeune que lui.

- Moins qu'ici, d'après ma mère l'on y trouve surtout des monstres.

- Des vrais monstres ?

Kaath se mit à rire.

- Non... Enfin, tout dépend comment tu considères les membres du clan Senju...

point de vue de Sin:

S'il y avait bien un lieu que bon nombre d'enfants détestaient, c'était l'académie des ninjas... Ce lieu qui auparavant réunissait les futurs ninjas de Konoha c'était transformé en un lieu de crainte ou passaient presque tous les enfants, peut importe s'ils désiraient ou non servir dans l'armée. Le village était en état d'alerte permanent et l'ennemi pouvait attaquer n'importe quand, le Hokage avait donc décidé d'imposer à chaque enfant de suivre une formation militaire afin de défendre Konoha si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. La salle de classe ou Sin se trouvait été noir de monde et le silence régnait en maître. Aujourd'hui c'était un cour théorique sur l'ordre des chasseurs, organisation célèbre à travers le globe et fondé par le grand Naruto Uzumaki lui même ! Au premier rang Sin s'affairait à remplir son questionnaire aussi vite que possible ce qu'il faisait à merveille, en effet tout comme bon nombre de ses ancêtres il était très doué, et surtout premier de la classe !

- Bon c'est terminé ! Nous allons passer à la correction. Déclara le maître en découvrant que, comme d'habitude Sin était l'un des seul à avoir répondu à toutes les questions. Dite moi jeune homme, vous semblez encore avoir une longueur d'avance sur vos camarades. Dit il en saisissants le questionnaire du brun.

- Merci...

- Je suis curieux de savoir si tu as été plus loin que le cour. M'autorises tu à te poser une dernière question, cette fois ci plus compliquée.

- Bien sur ?

- Pour quelle raison Anoko le tueur de démon a t'il été condamné à mort...


	2. Un réveil brutal

De l'eau... L'homme ouvrit les yeux, sentant un liquide couler sur son visage recouvert de sang. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, découvrant une pièce à peine éclairée par une unique torche, posté à une dizaine de mètre plus loin. Il se trouvait dans une petite cellule mal isolée, ce qui expliquait les goutes d'eau qui perlaient sur son visage. Non loin de là se trouvaient d'autres prisonniers, tous des criminels recherchés et qu'il avait aidé à capturer quelques mois plus tôt. Difficile à croire que lui même se trouvait ici à cause d'un sois disant crime... Il observa rapidement ses membres, son bras droit semblait dans un sale état et au moins l'un de ses doigts était brisé. Sa tête était recouverte de contusions, mais heureusement rien qui risquait de le tuer. L'homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux brun mi long se releva d'un pas lent, attrapant les barreaux avec sa mains intacte, testant leur solidité. Après quelques secondes il abandonna, même s'il possédait des muscles correctes jamais il n'aurait pu briser de tel barreaux sans chakra... Or, en toute logique ils résistaient à toute forme de jutsu, autrement dit il restait bloqué ici.

- Tu es pathétique, j'essaye de m'évader depuis des semaines ! Tu n'y arriveras pas petit. Ricana un vieil homme depuis la cellule voisine.

- Je ne devrais pas être là. Rétorqua l'ex ninja d'un ton autoritaire, rappelant ses antécédents dans les forces spéciales.

- Bizarrement une fois arrivé ici, la plupart des détenus sont innocents !

Sin allait répliquer quand l'une des portes s'ouvrit avec fracas, un léger coup de vent souffla la torche, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale... Le jeune homme sentit alors ses paupières lourdes, et alors qu'un individu s'approchait de lui, il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Le printemps venait tout juste de débuter, permettant à une bonne partie des habitants de konoha de souffler un peu. L'hiver fut rude et marqué par des nombreuses souffrances, bon nombre d'hommes furent éliminés durant « la traque » lancé contre les mercenaires du terrible Hasahiro. Cet homme, ancien habitant de la ville basse de Konoha avait réussit en l'espace de quelques années à se forger une sinistre renommé, agrandissant toujours un peu plus le nombre de crime pour lesquels il était recherché. A la tête d'une petite armée, le déserteur, bien que n'étant jamais devenu officiellement ninja au sein de Konoha, avait perpétré de nombreux massacres pour diverses hommes plus ou moins bien attentionné. Conscient que ce fou mettait en danger l'intégrité du pays du feu en période de paix, l'Hokage avait dépêché une bonne centaine d'ambu à sa recherche, capturant une bonne trentaine de ses sbires... Mais le chef lui, restait encore et toujours introuvable. Avec l'arrivé des beaux jour le peuple espérait réellement voir la situation s'arranger, ce n'était pas le cas de la pauvre Lya, qui recouverte de haillons progressait à travers les diverses étales du marché à la recherche de quelque chose à voler pour se nourrir. A seulement huit ans, la pauvre gamine comptait déjà bon nombre de larcins à son actif, elle n'avait pas d'argent et n'avait en conséquence pas d'autres choix. De petite taille et très maigre, elle ne passait pas réellement inaperçu et cachait son visage derrière une quantité impressionnante de cheveux. Elle avait volontairement tué chez elle toute trace d'une quelconque féminité, malgré son jeune âge pour ne surtout pas attirer la convoitise de ce que l'on appelait communément « les voleurs d'enfants ». Bon nombre de notables aimait la compagnie de jeune fille, de très jeune fille même... Il n'était donc pas rare de voir des gamines kidnappées et livrées à des réseaux de prostitutions. Lya n'était pas stupide et faisait donc tout pour ressembler à un garçon, eux étaient moins souvent victime de ces fous. Le quartier riche de Konoha était réellement impressionnant et contrasté énormément avec la ville basse, repaire des plus pauvres. Ici, les gens étaient bien moins méfiant qu'autre part, leur richesse les aveuglaient et donc la jeune fille pouvait voler sans réellement craindre grand chose. Le plus dur était de rejoindre cet endroit d'opulence, une muraille et diverses gardes en protégeaient l'accès, mais grâce à sa petite taille Lya pouvait s'y faufiler par des endroits très étroits et donc que l'on ne gardait pas. Elle allait saisir une pomme sur un étal, quand tout à coup, le soleil se couvrit aussitôt. En quelques secondes, la lumière déclina, comme si la nuit venait de tomber. Surprise, la gamine ainsi que tout les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel... Une énorme masse noir venait d'apparaître haut dans le ciel et couvrait tout les rayons lumineux, cet chose provoquait un bruit d'enfer...

Kaath, comme tout les autres observait le ciel. Mais dans ses yeux l'on ne pouvait lire une quelconque crainte, juste une totale indifférence. Ainsi le moment était venu, « Ils » étaient là... L'enfant, avait bien grandit, désormais l'homme aux cheveux bleu mesurait un bon mètre quatre vingt dix, son corps enfantin avait cédé la place à celui d'un vrais guerrier avec tout ce que cela entendait. Ses mains étaient recouvertes d'anciennes cicatrices, causés par de trop nombreux combats, ses muscles avaient de quoi faire pâlir un grand nombre de soldats tant ils étaient bien dessinés et implacable. Même à travers sa longue veste blanche cela se voyait, prouvant de nouveau que Kaath n'était pas un ninja de pacotille, bien au contraire. Contrairement à la plupart de ses compagnons, lui ne portait pas le bandeau de Konoha. Autre point marquant, son œil droit avait apparemment échappé de justesse à un coup de sabre, en effet sous ce dernier se trouvait une longue cicatrice encore imbibé de sang qu'il ne tentait même pas d'éponger. L'immense trou noir, car oui ce mot était le plus précis pour désigner ce qui venait d'apparaître dans le ciel, continuait d'accaparer toute son attention, ainsi bien sur que sa cigarette qu'il fumait avec un geste lent. Un mouvement dans son dos le fit sortir de sa torpeur, il se retourna et dévisagea la vieil femme qui semblait attendre ses ordres.

- Allez y Mia, je me charge du maître. Allez vous mettre à l'abri, mais ne tardez pas...

- Vous devez aussi partir monsieur, je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait malheur.

- Je finis ma cigarette. Commenta t'il, reprenant sa contemplation.

Mia du haut de ses soixante dix ans ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire grand chose pour booster le jeune homme, et puis sa propre vie était également en jeu ! Elle lâcha un large soupir et s'éloigna d'un pas aussi rapide que possible, espérant atteindre le bunker à temps. Quelques minutes plus tard le trou béant commença à émettre un bruit strident, tel un sifflement annonçant de sombres présages. « Bon, il va peut être falloir y aller » marmonna t'il en ouvrant la porte de la demeure se trouvant juste derrière lui. Il n'accorda pas le moindre regard à la décoration de l'énorme maison situé en plein centre du village, il y avait passé plus d'une dizaine d'année de toute façon... Quelques secondes plus tard il frappa à une petite porte et ouvrit sans plus attendre, découvrant son maître agrippé à son fauteuil roulant et essayant désespérément de quitter son lit.

- Je vais vous aider. Dit il, joignant aussitôt le geste à la parole.

- Merci Kaath... C'est le grand jour... La fin du monde. Commenta Kaeri, sans la moindre expression.

Cela faisait dix ans que l'homme avait prévenu les Kages de la menace imminente et aujourd'hui cela se vérifiait, les autres étaient là et se préparaient à lancer leur terrible plan.

- Je me demande combien de personnes vont mourir aujourd'hui. L'interrogea le ninja, tout en poussant le fauteuil vers l'extérieur du domicile.

Kaeri ne répondu pas tout de suite, observant à son tour le trou noir dans le ciel.

- Combien y a t'il d'être humain sur cette terre ?

- Des milliards... Trop pour avoir envie de les compter en tout cas ! Rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux bleu.

- Nous avons de quoi faire tenir seulement cinq mille personnes dans le bunker... Lorsque le jour se lèvera demain, nous serons probablement les seuls survivants.

Loin, très loin de Konoha, dans un pays baigné par une pluie sans fin, un homme leva à son tour les yeux vers le ciel. Ici il faisait toujours sombre, mais cette fois ci c'était différent... L'immense trou noir dans le ciel accaparait son esprit, un chakra maléfique en émanait, un chakra lui rappelant de nombreux souvenirs. Il poussa un soupir et attrapa son arc d'un geste rapide, jamais ils n'avaient pu les faire venir en grand nombre, cet assaut se solderait comme tous les autres, par un échec cuisant.

- Invocation ! Lança t'il, faisant apparaître sous ses pied un immense aigle royal.

L'oiseau s'envola haut dans le ciel, de tel sorte que l'ouverture soit à portée de tir. Il diffusa sa propre énergie dans son arme, l'entourant d'une aura bleuté.

- Finjutsu, la flèche du purgatoire...

Puis l'enfer se déchaina, ce ne fut pas un petit nombre comme l'invocateur l'eut pensé... Mais des centaines, non, des milliers... Même beaucoup plus ! Des spectres violet, difformes sans jambes, pareil à des êtres fantomatiques déferlèrent sur le monde, prêt à se lancer dans le plus grand massacre que le monde n'eut jamais connu...

- Alors toutes ces années...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, son aigle venait d'être prit pour cible... 


	3. L'ancien ennemi

Point de vue d'Anoko :

Konoha était si grand, d'autant plus lorsqu'il était regardé de l'extérieur... Anoko n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tout en s'éloignant de sa maison depuis toujours il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner la tête, observant l'immense muraille qui encerclait l'héritage du grand Naruto Uzumaki. Au dessus de l'énorme montagne étaient dessinés les têtes Kages ayant vécu avant le grand sauveur, veillant sur un village bien moins heureux qu'auparavant. Les dirigeants qui avaient reprit le flambeau de son ancêtre n'avait pas brillé par leurs exploits... Cependant le clan Senju n'avait jamais critiqué publiquement les nouveaux leaders du village, ces derniers leurs accordaient en effet de nombreux avantages que nul ne désirait perdre ! Le petit garçon qui avait désormais sept ans n'avait jamais quitté le village jusqu'à aujourd'hui, son père le lui avait formellement interdit tout comme à son frère aîné ! Anoko n'avait jamais réellement comprit les raisons d'une telle interdiction, ne comprenant pas que les héritiers du clan Senju pouvait être prit pour cible à tout moment... Et la troupe qui les accompagnait le prouvait bien ! Son père, un homme d'une trentaine d'année vêtu d'une longue veste rouge cachait sa chevelure blonde avec un chapeau noir. Son visage était maculé de petite cicatrices et diverses marques de guerre, prouvant son appartenance à l'armée Shinobi de Konoha. Tout comme son aîné, Joran, ayant réussit l'examen de l'académie quelques jours auparavant, portait le fameux bandeau représentant le village caché des feuilles, ce qui attirait les convoitises du petit dernier, bien décidé à mettre un jour la main dessus.

- Père, pourquoi devons nous aller là bas ? S'enquit le gamin, qui même s'il était heureux de voyager voyait des destinations bien plus intéressante que la vallée de la fin !  
Le chef du clan Senju ne répondit pas aussitôt et posa un regard pesant sur son plus jeune fils, sous le regard amusé de Joran.

- Cela ne te parait il pas évident ?

- Anoko, le prof nous en a parlé il y a quelques mois ! Rétorqua l'aîné, désireux d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de son père.

- Mais je sais tout ça ! Le lieu ou Naruto et Sasuke Uchiha s'affrontèrent la première fois réellement, là ou Hashirama réussit à vaincre Madara Uchiha... Mais qu'es ce que cela a à voir avec moi ?

Dans un sens c'était bien vrais, le père cessa donc de porter sur son fils un regard accusateur.

- Rappels moi le nom de ton clan ?

- Senju...

- Alors cela te concerne forcément, sans ces hommes tu ne serais pas là... Et puis s'est une tradition, tous les enfants Senju doivent se rendre ici, pour ne pas oublier le passé. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, quand tu seras plus grand tu comprendras.

- Et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Renchérit Joran, un sourire aux lèvres...

La nuit était tombée, rendant la forêt bordant Konoha plus sinistre que jamais. L'époque ou les différentes armées shinobis s'entretuaient dans ces bois n'était pas si lointaine que cela et il n'était pas rare de retrouver diverses armes d'anciens guerriers. Pourtant même durant cette période de paix il n'était pas bon de s'y aventurer seul, d'autres menaces rodaient, bien plus subtile qu'une armée hostile... Dans l'un des recoins les plus difficile d'accès de la forêt, une petite meute c'était réunis attendant avec une impatience notable le retour de leur « chef », parti en reconnaissance quelques temps plus tôt. Nul ne savait s'il parviendrait à trouver le nécessaire à leur survie, la forêt était trop calme ces temps ci et la nourriture commençait à manquer. Ici l'on n'en venait bien souvent à envier la guerre, là ou la viande fraîche et chargée de chakra ne manquait pas. Mais en temps de paix cette forêt n'avait pas grand intérêt pour Konoha et les autres nations, elle se retrouvait donc déserte ou visité par des individus bien trop puissant pour eux. Lorsque l'on était une créature de l'ombre l'on ne craignait pas grand chose... Malheureusement les chasseurs rodaient, bien décidé à mettre un terme à leurs méfaits. Quelques instants plus tard, le patron réapparu face à eux, émergeant du sol un sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous en avons trouvé un...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Anoko observait les étoiles depuis la petite clairière ou lui ainsi que sa famille c'étaient arrêtés. Son frère était couché à quelques mètres de lui, plongé dans un profond sommeil tandis que son père lui discutait avec l'un de ses hommes concernant le chemin le plus sur pour atteindre la vallée de la fin. La discutions semblait assez mouvementée, le chef du clan craignait que l'ennemi ne décide de s'en prendre à eux... Le soldat lui, voulait en terminer le plus vite possible avec ce voyage et usaient d'arguments minables pour faire changer d'avis son père. Mais c'était peine perdu, Anoko le savait pertinemment... C'est à cet instant qu'un projectile explosa aux centre du campement, déversant un gaz vert et opaque dans tous les environs.

- Qu'es ce que c'est que cela ? Rugit le chef tout en dégainant un Katana aussi vite que possible.

- On nous attaque !

Mais trop tard, le nuage vert avait déjà pénétré les sinus des soldats. Quelques instants plus tard ils s'écroulèrent comme un seul homme... Anoko quand à lui n'eut même pas le temps de respirer le poison, il fut saisit de toute part par d'étranges créatures, le traînant dans d'immenses galeries creusés quelques minutes auparavant. Hurlant à plein poumon, Anoko ne tarda pas à découvrir l'identité des kidnappeurs… C'était des Zetsu !

Lorsque le groupe émergea de terre, le petit Senju commença enfin à se débattre, frappant de toute ses forces le bras du Zetsu qui le tenait par le pull. Mais l'être immonde était bien plus fort que lui et habitué à combattre des ennemis nettement plus dangereux qu'un gamin apeuré. Les Zetsu étaient assez nombreux, au moins une trentaine, ne laissant au petit Senju aucune chance d'échapper à une mort funeste. Certes Anoko avait commencé sa formation de Shinobi, mais ces types avaient au moins un niveau Chunin voir plus pour les plus anciens ! Cela avait de quoi surprendre, mais à la fin de la grande guerre les forces adverses n'avaient pas toutes étés décimés, des milliers de Zetsu sans chefs avaient survécus, se dissimulant sous terre ou dans diverses endroits abandonnés par les hommes… Le temps avait passé, les anciens ennemis avaient alors du évoluer et revenir sur le devant de la scène, ils s'étaient alors lancés dans d'énormes attaques visant les points isolés du globe. Les créatures de Madara avaient alors commencé à se nourrir d'êtres humains possédant un chakra très puissant, leur assurant survie mais créant au passage de nouveau Zetsu. Les plus forts d'entre eux étaient donc les plus anciens alors que les nouveaux ne présentaient pas un gros danger. Mais pour le garçon n'importe lequel était une vrais menace dont il ne pourrait se défaire !

- Lâchez moi, sale monstre ! Hurla-t-il espérant que le bruit attirerait son père, pourtant profondément endormit.  
La créature se mit à rire et lança l'enfant en direction de ses compères, bavant devant le repas appétissant qui aurait pu les attendre.

Mais les créatures n'effectuèrent pas le moindre pas dans sa direction, quelqu'un d'autre venait de faire son apparition. Un homme vêtu d'une longue cape couleur nuit s'approchait de lui péniblement avec une canne de la même couleur que sa longue veste. Sa démarche était lente mais l'on lisait une volonté de fer dans les yeux de cet individu dont l'on ne pouvait deviner l'âge. Toute combativité disparu aussitôt chez Anoko, les Zetsu faisaient peur… Lui encore plus !

- A manger ! Hurla l'une des créatures visiblement plus stupide que les autres.

- La ferme, la satisfaction de tes besoins primaires attendra… Il ouvrit une petite sacoche et en sorti un étrange bocal.

- Qui êtes vous, qu'attendez vous de moi ?

Celui qui semblait s'imposer aux Zetsu ignora ses questions, ne lui accordant pas un regard de plus. Il lança le bocal à l'un de ses sbires.

- Greffez lui l'œil… Il est grand temps que quelqu'un prenne ce monde en main… 


End file.
